Made for Each Other
by Parsival
Summary: Gender-bender story! Summary inside! Future ZoRobin and LuNami
1. Zoro

The Strawhats have stumbled upon an unmarked island that the logpose won't even recognize. But that's not all, as soon as they arrive things just keep getting stranger and stranger, especially when the crew starts finding people who mimic them exactly, besides being the opposite gender. When the clones begin to seduce the crew members, how will they handle it, and what happens when the clones have a bit more under their sleeves than just love?

* * *

It had been awhile since the incident at Long Island with the Foxy pirates and it seemed as though everyone was finally calming down a little. Nami watched happily as her fellow nakama went about their usual routines. Sanji was probably held up in the kitchen, thanks to Luffy's constant begging for meat, Robin was continuously flipping through the pages of some book, Ussop and Chopper were messing around with some new invention, and Zoro was sleeping soundly next to the mast of the ship.

This is what she loved about this crew, the way everyone just bounced back in a couple of days. This was what made her happy. Sure money was great, and would always be her first love, but this crew definitely gave money its run. Walking up to the bow of the ship, lightly placing her hand on the neck of the Merry, she looked out to the sea, checking once more to make sure they were all on the right track.

According to the logpose, and Nami's maps, they shouldn't even be seeing an island for at least one more day. So when a small green layer of land covered parts of the horizon, Nami could only squint her eyes and quietly gasp in awe. Her hand clawed at the white paint, and she soon found herself staring at the island without being able to move. This wasn't possible! Sure the logpose was pointing towards the island, but it was more pointing _past_ the island.

"Robin!" She called, slightly turning her head back, only to come face to face with the raven haired woman. "R-Robin, good, do you see that?" She stretched her hand out behind her, pointing to the green mass along the horizon.

"I saw about the same time you did Navigator-san. I am about as perplexed as you are." She stepped up next to Nami, reaching out her hand. "Mind if I see the logpose?" Shaking her head Nami handed Robin her wrist, letting the older woman take her hand and enquire into the little needle calmly pointing in the direction of the island. Robin curled her eyebrows in confusion. "Hmm, strange, it does seem to be pointing past the island."

Nami grinned a little at this; Robin always did have a knack of reading minds. "Yeah, I see that, but what exactly does that mean? Could the island just not have a magnetic field? Is that even possible?" Robin shrugged slightly, letting go of Nami's wrist and staring out towards the island.

"Even if it isn't, I believe that Luffy-san should know about this."

Nami sighed, letting her head lower a little. "Sadly enough, that's true."

* * *

Nodding, Luffy seemed to be listening intently on what Nami was saying, narrowing his eyes and slightly pursing his lips. Nami stopped talking for a moment, letting the archeologist take over and explain that the island could or could not be a government base. Once Robin finished speaking, she turned to the rest of the crew, then ignoring the captain, began to explain the situation in a long-story-short format about what her and the navigator had found.

The rest just sort of stared at her for a while, listening in as she explained in the short scientific way the island could be in fact a government base that was put there to capture pirates. "Because the 'island' doesn't have a magnetic pull, this leads me to believe that it could be even more of a danger for pirates like us."

"Right," Luffy said, having overheard Robin, standing up and heading for the door of the kitchen. "Then we go!" He punched the door open happily, heading out to the deck.

"Luffy! That's not what we meant!"Nami screeched after him, storming over to the door and swinging it open, trying to grab his arm in the meantime. Sanji sighed, popping a cigarette in his mouth and heading out after Nami and Luffy, mumbling something about leaving a beauty like Nami alone with an idiot like Luffy was dangerous.

Ussop was shaking in his boots, telling a heroic tale about escaping a marine base back when he was a kid to Chopper, boosting the little reindeer's confidence a little bit. Zoro grunted something and picked up his swords to go take a nap somewhere, carefully stumbling out the door and onto the deck. Robin crossed her arms and turned her body as the door was slammed shut, a frown on her face.

That captain of theirs' really could be persistent sometimes.

* * *

"I swear, I'll murder him if he even _thinks_ about running off." Nami growled as the ship slowly pulled up to the shore of the mystery island. Luffy was perched on the Merry's head and everyone else was just staring out at what looked like a normal island. Ussop had been right; no one was docked anywhere near the island, and from what they could see it wasn't inhabited. Nami sighed; maybe it would be nice to rest a bit.

Zoro lowered the anchor as the ship came close enough to the shore that the devil fruit users wouldn't drown or get too lethargic before they actually reach the beach. Sanji carefully lowered the ladder and glared as Luffy just hopped off the bow of the boat, murmuring something about him always jumping ahead of everything, and everyone.

The girls and the boys quickly made their way down the ladder, Ussop and Chopper calling after Luffy, telling him to wait so that they could catch up with them. Zoro hopped off into the water, much like Luffy did, as Sanji scaled down the ladder and into the sticky salt water below. Splashing up to the shore the rest of the crew sighed as the young ones of the ship ran recklessly into the dense forest ahead.

Nami scowled, angrily trudging up to the edge of the greenery and screaming out at them. "Don't get lost or it'll be your ass!" She said, crossing her arms and trying to tap her foot as best as she could. Robin came up behind her, smiling and softly setting her hand on Nami's shoulder, as if to tell her to just calm down and trust them.

It wasn't like she didn't trust them, well them as in Ussop and Chopper, but with Luffy there, there was no telling what they would all do together. But she guessed as long as they didn't blow up the island everything would be just fine.

The next half an hour was spent setting up a couple of lawn chairs for the ladies, building a small grill for Sanji to make lunch, and constantly worrying about what had happened to those morons. "If he got lost I'll kill him…" Nami muttered, having stood up from her fruity drink and snack to glare evilly out at the forest. "If they don't get back soon someone's gonna' have to get out there and find them."

"I volunteer!" Sanji swooned loudly, staying far enough away from Nami so that she didn't take her rage out on her.

"I'll go as well Navigator-san," Robin said calmly, closing her book and standing to set it in the seat of her chair. "That of course is, if that screaming isn't Luffy's."

They all listened for what Robin was talking about; even Zoro stopped cleaning his swords for a moment to listen in as well. Sure enough, that unmistakable, loud mouth was going off again, his voice echoing through the rocky forest. "What's he even saying?" Sanji wondered out loud, taking a puff from his cigarette.

"OOOIIIII! ZOOOORRRRROOOOO!"

And with that, Robin grabbed Nami's arm and pulled her out of the way, not but seconds before Luffy came flying out of the trees and onto to the sandy beach. With one hand on his hat and another at his side, Luffy stood with that stupid grin on his face. "Look who I found!" He shouted as loud as he could, stretching his arm into the forest and stopping when his hand hit something. Soon enough his arm began to recoil back, along with the sound of a girl screaming in terror.

The crew, besides Luffy and the other young boys who still hadn't arrived, stared at the forest in awe as a green haired girl came bursting out through the leaves. Wait, green hair? Not only that, but a white t-shirt, black pants, and three swords.

Three swords.

There before the more than stunned Strawhat Pirates, was a girl who looked exactly like Zoro.


	2. Chopper

**A/N: For those of you who were asking, a gender-bender story is where a girl becomes a guy and vice versa. However in this story I just decided to add the regular strawhats as well. I'm not sure when the whole ZoRobin LuNami thing will come in, but it will probably be a couple of chapters. Lots of fluff planned for future chapters between genderbent strawhats and regular strawhats!**

* * *

If it weren't for the slight breeze stinging their eyes, the Strawhats would've stared at the green haired woman for ever. Her name, Zoe, her purpose, unknown, her personality, eerily similar to Zoro's. As Zoe wolfed down another bite of food the grimace on her face still did not falter. Eyes closed, eyebrows in a frown, she tore another piece of food off her fork in anger.

Sanji was having trouble with this. Zoe's body was amazing. Sure Nami and Robin were beautiful too, but this girl was on another level. The only problem was, she acted too much like that baka marimo. Her green hair cut short against her head for reasons she would not yet tell them, the black bandana tied tightly around her forearm, and the sheer strength she demonstrated when they had to force her into the kitchen.

The three swords they had found her with mirrored Zoro's; and her constant glares over at the chef didn't help either. "Can I get you anything else my sweet Zoe?"

"Tch, I'm full ero-cook, leave me alone." She growled out, causing the rest of the crew to stare in awe, even Zoro who was trying not to look at Zoe. Taking a deep breath in and out Zoe smirked a bit, and stood. "Thanks for the food, I'll be going." Nami saw this, and jumped out of her seat, catching Zoe's arm before she actually made it to the door.

"Where are you going? You have some explaining to do. Plus that food wasn't free by any means." Zoe glared and yanked her arm out of Nami's grip.

"Whatever witch." Turning back, Zoe motioned for them to follow her. They did.

Out on deck the green haired woman began to introduce herself with a little bit more detail. She was Zoro's age, came from the same island, and trained with the same master. When the crew asked Zoro about her, he just shrugged his shoulders as if he was just as confused as they were. "Well, why are you on this island Swordsman-chan?" Robin asked, replacing her usual san with chan as to not mix her and Zoro up.

"I dunno, I was just drifting along because all the seas changed and so did the directions. Then ended up here." Robin nodded.

"Well then, Navigator-san, what do you propose we do?"

Nami had her thinking face on, and was tapping her foot rapidly. "Well first we need to get supplies. Any fresh fruit we can find needs to be brought to the ship, and whatever animals we find. Zoe can help us look for some. Is that good with you Luffy-san?" She turned to her captain, who was now ahead of her, one arm wrapped around Zoe's and the other stretched out reaching for a tree.

"Wait!" Zoe screeched. "What the hell are you? Don't-Wait! Stop!" It was too late, Luffy was already flying through the air with Zoe on his arm, accidently slamming her head into the tree he had grabbed onto.

Sanji seethed in anger. "Dammit Luffy, if you hurt that beauty I'll-!"

"Sounds like someone is in love with a marimo." Zoro teased as he walked past Sanji and headed with the others to the ladder. Sanji bit down on his cigarette, letting parts of it tumble to the floor.

"Not some brute like you!" Sanji yelled, pushing past the marimo and grumpily stomping down the ladder. Zoro smirked.

"Swordsman-san,"

Zoro turned, faced with the raven haired woman of the crew. He smiled. "Robin, you're still on board eh?"

"Yes," She said, reaching up to him and setting her hand on his shoulder lightly. "I need to tell you something." Zoro nodded. "I don't think Swordsman-chan is the only one out there like her." He nodded, glad she noticed it too. It was too much of a coincidence to go unnoticed as nothing less than strange and unnatural. But then again, they were sailing the grandline, where everything was strange and unnatural. "I say we keep our eyes open. I already talked to Navigator-san and she agrees with me."

Zoro nodded, giving her an okay with his hands. "Don't worry about it, we'll be fine. Plus, even if there are more of her out there, I doubt they want to kill us."

Robin watched as the green haired man scaled down the ladder carefully and effortlessly, sighing slightly as he waved her down. "I hope your right, Zoro."

* * *

"OWWW!" Zoe yelled, jumping to her feet whilst holding her head, as if it would break apart if she moved her hand. "Dammit you! That hurt!" She yelled towards Luffy, reaching for one of her swords, only to have it stick in its sheath. Looking down she freaked for a moment at the arm sprouting out of her side and holding the sword in her place.

Looking up she saw that raven haired woman…Robin, shaking her head no. Zoe nodded, glaring at her intensely. "C'mon Luffy! Get off your ass and get ready to help!" Nami shouted, grabbing Luffy's arm and tugging him roughly to his feet.

"YOSH! Let's get going!" Luffy yelled, pulling childishly out of Nami's grip and heading for the forest. "I'll go with Sanji! Nami you go with Ussop, Robin with Chopper, and Zoro with Zoe! Sounds good right?!" Zoe stared over at her counterpart, the man who reminded her so much of herself. She blushed. Damn, what was wrong with her, this is so stupid.

Heading for the marimo she grimaced at him, and pointed to the east of the forest. "We go west, eh?" Zoro shrugged.

"Whatever." They headed towards where she pointed, passing Nami and Ussop. "We're going west."

"That's east."

Both green haired swordsmen stopped in their tracks. "Whatever! Damn directions changing all the time!" The said in unison, stomping off into the forest towards the east. Nami shook her head.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't let them go alone…" Ussop mentioned quietly, getting a glare from Nami in return.

"They'll be fine, plus I'd rather have them together than anyone else. Now, let's get going longnose,"

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

Ussop dragged his hands along the ground as he followed the orange haired navigator through the dense humidified forest. They'd been walking for god knows how long, not collecting food, measuring every side of the island. Currently they were headed for the fourth-and final- shore. "Nami~," He whined out, sticking his tongue out to show how tired he was.

"Shut up Ussop and help me carry my equipment." She growled, stepping over a log and almost tumbling to her face. "Just try to—keep up- will you?" Ussop nodded- barely- and began to speed up to catch up with her.

As they headed deeper and deeper into the forest Ussop began to wonder if it would ever end, beginning to think that they probably wouldn't get back to the Merry until late at night. The Merry! He couldn't leave her alone with Luffy and those other idiots! Gah, they had to get back soon… He looked forward, growling a curse when he saw Nami studying some tree, ripping off pieces of the bark. "Strange, this island doesn't get a lot of rain."

Ussop rolled his eyes. This was getting out of hand. He needed to come up with a plan…yes! A plan indeed. Setting his chin in his hand he began to devise his very needed, very intelligent, Ussop-sama plan. After a while, it hit him. Snapping his fingers, he looked up and saw exactly who he was looking for (thank god he had stayed in close enough range with her). "Nami!" He said, reaching out for her- only to realize that she had stopped- and bumped into her back. "What's wrong Na-," As he rounded her face, he saw the look of sheer terror through her eyes.

Looking forwards, Ussop knew what she meant. Not but ten feet from them a small little furry deer was hiding backwards, wearing a brown/pink dress, and a large pinkish red hat with a white plus on the front. It was uncanny. Even the backpack matched."Is that…" He began, stepping forwards a little.

"Chopper."

**R&R!**


	3. Nami

**A/N: I'll try to update at least once a week, so bear with me! Don't forget to review!**

"Come 'ere little deer~," Nami sang sweetly, with a tinge of anger in her voice. Catching the girl version of Chopper was not the highlight of her day, but she figured that since they already found Zoe, the girl version of that damned swordsman, she might as well bring this thing back so Robin can try and figure out what the hell is going on.

The little girl reindeer frowned and moved out from behind the tree a little. "I'm a reindeer you moron!" She screamed, immediately going back to her hiding space. "Now, go away you stupid humans!" Nami frowned, turning to Ussop and ordering him to go get the rest of the crew. He saluted, mumbling something about the great Ussop-sama, and ran off in the other direction.

Nami smirked, glad that she had a crew member with enough directional skills to get back to the crew on their own. Turning back to the reindeer she reached her hand out, crumbling up a granola bar and slowly walking toward the girl Chopper. "What's your name little reindeer?" She said in her motherly like voice, inching closer and closer to the reindeer.

"C-Charlotte," The timid deer said, moving out from behind the tree and stepping towards Nami. Smiling when Charlotte took the broken bits of granola out of her hand she wiped the rest of the oats on her shorts. "What are you called?" Charlotte said accusingly.

"Nami," She began, tilting her head and smiling. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

Ussop ran faster than he probably should've with the way the forest was lain out, but he didn't care. This island was getting a little weird for him. What with Zoe, and now this girl Chopper, they needed to leave, fast. He fell over a log and bolted to his feet, grinning with relief at the sight of the edge of the forest. Figuring everyone else would be back, he began to yell out his captain's name. "LOOFFFYYY!" He called, slapping some big Jurassic style leaves out of the way.

"Is that…Ussop?" He heard Sanji ask, thanking god that they were in fact there.

"Great, what now." Zoro huffed, along with what sounded like Zoe. How eerie.

"Luffy!" Ussop said as he burst out of the forest, running up to the giggling boy in a straw hat. "Where's Chopper?" Luffy pointed over to Robin was seemed to have a long cut up her arm, and Chopper who was fixing her up with a smile. _Can't be that bad of a wound if Luffy is smiling like an idiot._ He thought, turning to see that Zoro was staring at Robin, like something really bad had happened.

Ignoring it he ran up to the little deer and Robin, apologizing for interrupting their conversation. "Chopper, we found you, but as a girl." He said, confused by his own words. Robin stared up at him, a rather unique expression of surprise on her face. "Nami's dealing with her right now, but we may need you." Chopper nodded, tying the end to a white bandage on Robin's arm and jumping off his little makeshift stool. "I suggest everyone else comes as well."

"I'll stay, to guard the ship," Robin said wearily, really just opting out so she didn't have to go trudging through a forest with a sliced up arm. Everyone nodded, agreeing with her decision and began to head out. Zoro told Zoe he'd catch up with her, making sure she got caught up with the others before turning to Robin.

He turned his head towards her, not daring to look at her face, but watched her feet. "Sure you're gonna be okay?" He asked, not really sure why he was so concerned, but felt it nonetheless.

"I'll be fine Swordsman-san, go on ahead. I just didn't want to slow you all down." He nodded, telling her to be careful, and ran into the forest. Robin stared at the path the crew had made, stoic expression morphing into a smile. "I'm glad you're worried, Zoro."

* * *

"Nami-SWAN!" Sanji yelled, hands cupped around his mouth. Zoro and Zoe rolled their eyes, both muttering ero-cook before picking up their speed to get ahead towards Ussop. "Nami-swan~!"

Setting his hand on Ussop's shoulder Zoro stopped the longnose man, surprised when Zoe had done the same thing. "Everyone shut up." Zoe growled, getting even Chopper and Luffy to stop talking. "Hear that?" She asked, turning to Zoro. He nodded. They both let go of Ussop and reached for their swords, unsheathing black handled swords. "Sneaky," Zoe said a little bit louder. "But not sneaky enough."

Mirroring each other, the swords masters lifted the arm holding their swords, and swiftly brought them down to send a whip of air towards either side of the surrounding forest. The leaves and even some of the trees were cut to pieces in an instant. "My side," Zoro said, letting Zoe speed past him and towards the direction he meant her to go. Following slowly he smiled when he heard the green haired girl stop running and a man begin to stutter out pleads.

"Shut up," Zoe growled, her sword lightly touching the man's neck. Zoro grabbed his arm roughly and tugged him out from behind his hiding place behind a couple of bushes. "Hey, doesn't that guy sorta look like that witch?" Zoe leaned in close to the man's face. "Yeah…I'm sure of it."

Luffy grinned wildly. The man on the ground had bright orange hair, cut neatly just above his shoulders, manly enough, and wore a fancy dark blue collared shirt. His brown shorts and brown belt with little bronze circles in it tied the whole thing together, along with the blue climatact in front of his body, shielding him from the strawhats. Zoe sheathed her sword and rested her arm on the hilt of the swords.

"Knew it, everyone check your pockets!" She ordered, smirking at the man who mirrored Nami almost perfectly. "What's your name?"

The man frowned, tugging the climatact closer to his body. "And why should I tell you, you look like damn pirates!" Zoro frowned, along with Sanji and the no longer giggling Luffy.

"We are pirates." Luffy said nonchalantly, catching the orange haired man by surprise. "I'm Luffy, and I'm gonna be the pirate king. This is most of my crew, Ussop, Sanji, Zoro, and Chopper. That green haired girl is Zoe, Zoro's match!"

The whole lot of them face palmed, growling under their breath about how blunt that boy could be. "I'm Nick," The orange haired man said confidently, standing and beginning to step away from them. Zoro extended one of his still sheathed swords, shaking his head and motioning for Nick to step back where he was. "Don't kill me…I promise I'll return all your treasure!"

"You stole our treasure!?" Luffy gawked, about to strangle that man. If he just let some stranger steal all their treasure who knows what Nami might do to him. He shuddered, not wanting to think about it.

Nick nodded shyly, but then looked back up, grinning. "But I'll return it all, I swear!" Zoro rolled his eyes, sounded like the witch, acted like the witch, sorta looked like the witch. He was the witch…or wizard…or…what does he even call this man? "I mean…most of it…" Nick mumbled, clenching the blue staff in his hands, expecting the strangers to jump him for their treasure.

"Hey guys." They all turned around, thanking god to see Nami standing there. Although the little girl reindeer holding her hand was definitely new, at least she was there to deal with her other self. "Who's this?"

"Nick," Zoro began, lowering his sword so Nami would be able to reach him. "He stole your treasure."

Instantly her face went dark. The shadow casting over her eyes even made Sanji step away from her. "Stole…my…treasure?" She hissed, tapping the man's shoulder, causing him to turn around. "Do you have any idea what I went through to get that?" The man just smirked, much like Nami would've done to someone if they said that to her. She glared up at him, eyes flaring up with anger. The sound of her fist hitting his face was a combination of a pained breath and the sound of her hand breaking. "I battled a fucking god! Give me my treasure back!"

Before she could lunge on the man and beat him to death, the orange haired man just stopped her with his climatact and winked. Weird, Nami did that when she was in trouble, used her looks and all. Not that she wouldn't admit the man she just punched was nothing short from good looking. Much like her he was skinny, but had enough muscle on him that he didn't look too much like Luffy. "You wouldn't hurt someone like me, would you?"

She blinked at him for a moment, shaking her head and reminding herself that this guy stole her treasure. "You know what, how about we end this freak festival and head back to Robin, eh?" Sanji said, worried at the way Nami was staring at that guy.

Nami nodded, shaking her hand a bit. "Yeah, you're right. C'mon, you and I have some unfinished financial business…Nick." He stood, folding the climatact and hooking it to a clip on his shorts. Chopper and Charlotte, as the crew soon learned from Nami, ran up to the orange haired pair and began asking them if they were okay. Nami nodded, just complaining about her possibly broken hand. The man just winced as he talked, explaining that Nami had hit him pretty hard on the nose.

Which soon proved to be true as he began to bleed profusely from both nostrils. "Sorry…" Nami said quietly, not wanting anyone to hear her. Apologizing wasn't exactly her forte.


	4. Luffy

Robin sniffed in, grinning slightly at the quiet air that surrounded her. She loved the crew, she really did, but when they were gone things really did get peaceful. Hissing when rubbing the bandage on her arm she pulled out her book from under her chair, flipping open to a random page. She wasn't really up for reading at the moment, just needed to occupy her eyes for a moment.

When they were out in the forest searching for supplies her and Chopper had come across what looked like a giant mosquito. She gave the little guy some credit, he did try to defend his honor as a man and fought the bloodsucking insect until Robin realized he needed some help and stepped in. The point of the mosquito's nose sliced up her arm and gave her a deep one inch gash.

As much as it hurt, she never showed any emotion about it until she was alone. Then again, there was that damned swordsman who always seemed so worried about her. When they first met, she didn't realize how hard she tried to get him to like her. Then when he did start to accept her into their little crew, he completely changed his attitude towards her. Not that she cared, as long as he didn't treat her like some flower.

Unconsciously flipping the page, she lifted her eyes to the red flash before her. "Hmm, welcome Ms…?"

"Names Lucy!" Robin grinned, slamming the book closed.

"Of course it is." This was going to be harder to figure out than she thought.

Nami rubbed her face into the soft fur of Charlotte's arm, making little coo noises. "She's so kawaii~!" She squealed, a red tint falling over the little reindeer's face. She called Nami a name before mumbling on about something. Everyone else just stared. It really was unsettling how each and every one of these people that they found mimicked their counterparts so closely.

"Hey, Zoe-swan, how'd you know that we should check our pockets?" Sanji asked, leaning in slightly. She scowled at him, pushing him away with her finger.

"I don't know, just intuition I guess. Plus I saw the orange hair and thought it was that witch." Nami glared at her, along with Nick who was strolling behind her. "Why do you ask?" Sanji just shrugged, complementing her for the tenth time that day. Zoro and Zoe rolled their eyes and continued on ahead.

Behind them, an annoyed Nick was glaring as Luffy kept touching his muscles. As stupid as it sounded, and as stupid as Luffy was, he figured that since Nami had such a skinny and neat body that it made sense that the male version of her would be in excellent shape. In a way Nick mimicked Zoro's body type almost perfectly (he may have been a little weaker, but he was close nonetheless), and Zoe's body was almost exactly like Nami's.

Luffy looked to Nami, who was still complaining about Nick's attempt to steal _her_ treasure, and scolding him. He seemed to be holding his own against her, even causing her to blush at points. The two really did mirror the other perfectly, at least personality wise. They both used their charm to get what they wanted from the other sex, and both seemed to love money. Luffy looked to the floor, solemnly agreeing with his thoughts.

"Robin-chwan~! We're back from-…who's that?" Sanji stopped dead in his tracks, a little concerned at the devilish smile strung across the archeologist's face as she laid her hand softly on the shoulder of a short black haired girl. She wore a loose red vest with gold buttons and dark black cargo shorts that stopped above her knees. She was a spitting image of Luffy.

"This, Cook-san, is Lucy-san, our captain's counterpart." Lucy waved at them, and Luffy waved back. "I think it's time I sat down with all of our new guests."

"I agree." Zoro said, resting his arm on the handle's of his swords. "If we keep finding more and more people like us, something bad could happen." Zoe nudged him slightly, stepping away from him and heading for Robin. Nick followed her, and Chopper walked the frightened Charlotte over to the log Robin had made into a makeshift bench. "Tch."

As the four copies of the famous Mugiwara pirates sat down, Robin set up a lawn chair in front of them, crossing her legs and pulling out one of her books. "This may sound strange, but I think you four are actually only humanoid illusions, scientifically created beings that don't have minds of their own, possibly even just puppets for a master somewhere on this island."

"What? Who the hell do you think you are?!" Zoe stood. "What makes you think _I'm_ the one who's a puppet? Maybe it's you freaks!" Robin asked her to sit down; she cursed the raven haired woman out, and plopped back down to her seat, hands on her swords.

"I'm not saying that's what you are; I'm saying that's what makes the most sense right now. The probability that we have found four, almost exact, besides gender, copies of us, is very unlikely. I doubt that all of this is just a coincidence." Robin opened her book and flipped a couple of hundred pages in, stopping with a point of her finger. "According to this researcher this island is known as Moho-Sha*, known for its mysterious ways of copying the appearances of those who land there. Because most travelers are men, the humans who appear as copies are known as succubus, as they normally show up as the opposite sex than the original travelers."

Luffy tilted his head. "What's a succubus?"

"A female demon that lures men into their clutches and kills them." Nick said from the bench in which he sat.

"In other words, Nami." The orange haired girl slammed her fist atop the swordsman's head for that comment, and Sanji quickly cursed him out for insulting his lovely swan.

"So you think we're succubus?" Nick asked, ignoring the originals. Robin nodded. "Hmm, well then I guess we'll just have to disprove you." He seems determined, Robin thought, making a mental note to watch him, and that touchy woman swordsman.

Luffy stepped between Robin and the 'succubi'. "I'm Luffy, that's Zoro, Ussop, Nami, Robin, Chopper, and this lady's Robin by the way…" He said in his calm innocent voice.

"Lucy!"

"Nick~."

"Zoe."

"Ch-Charlotte."

"Luffy, I think we've introduced ourselves enough today, can we just get some dinner Sanji-kun?" Nami sighed, setting her hand on her head as she felt the headache come on. Sanji nodded, hearts taking shape in his eyes as he gathered his supplies and ordered Zoro and the other guys to start a fire. Nami smiled a little, Luffy introduced them all again to get the succubi to introduce themselves to each other. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as they all thought after all.

*= Moho-sha literally means copycat in Japanese ^.^ Clever, isn't it?

**A/N: Short chapter yes, but I had to post something! Next chapter we get to meet fem!Sanji, and we'll get to see just how guy crazy she is!**

**I'll try to post in the next couple of days...I can't promise anything though.**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Sanji

"MMM! Dis iz erelly goo andji!" Translation: This is really good Sanji! Lucy and Luffy spoke in unison as they shoved more and more meat in their mouth. Sanji rolled his eyes, murmuring something about how strange it was to have another Luffy eating with them. He turned around to the rest of the crew as the silently munched on their own plates of food. Nami sat next to Nick, and took the opportunity to apologize once more about the bloody nose. Zoe sat next to Zoro, who seemed to be constantly inching towards the archeologist, earning a small smirk from the raven haired woman. Luffy sat next to Nami, Lucy on his other side as they stole each other's food. Chopper and Charlotte shared a chair and Ussop and Sanji took their seats in the sand across from the rest of them.

"If you think about it, us and Robin are the only ones left without a clone." Ussop said, scooping up a mouthful of peas. Sanji nodded.

"I wonder if my counterpart will be a lovely woman! I hope she's just as gorgeous as Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!" Ussop rolled his eyes, that's all Sanji thinks about, women. Ussop however, was more focused on the danger of their new situation, apparently something baka Sanji couldn't see. "Wouldn't be amazing if she could cook too!" Sanji was too far off in lalaland for Ussop to continue any type of conversation with him, so he turned his head towards the others.

He tilted his head. Luffy was staring at Nami. He could just be imagining things, but it seemed as though as his captain was more interested in his navigator than the meat on the plate in front of him. Lucy took this opportunity to steal his food. He looked over towards the other group, noticing the way Robin and Zoro's eyes drifted towards each other. Not that Zoro was really paying attention to the raven haired woman, as Zoe was doing her best to get his attention.

"I got Wado when I was a kid, good friend of mine died and she left this behind for me." Zoro touched the handle of his white sword. "It's my treasure." Zoe nodded, pulling out her own version of Wado, and setting across her lap.

"I don't remember how I got this, it just showed up one day." She looked to him. "But I feel as though my soul is somehow tied to this blade." Zoe went on to explain the other two swords she had, they were both cursed, and when she held them they thirsted for blood. Zoro said it was the same for him, explaining that he had to test his luck against the curse of the Kitetsu. She admired him.

Anyone could see that. It was as if Zoro was to Zoe as Mihawk was to Zoro. She was like a child, staring at him as if she'd never heard such tales before. They compared stories of sparing with others, then talked about sparing themselves sometime. A long list of swords they'd used over the years spilled out of their mouths like drool from Luffy's mouth when meat was set out.

Robin felt her stomach twist and turn. She felt sick when Zoro smiled sincerely at the way Zoe joked about slicing him up if he even dared touching her katana. They laughed, then she leaned into his face and whispered something. She'd never seen the swordsman go so red.

"May I be excused," She said, standing and heading for the ship. A new book would probably help this feeling, she just had to get this whole situation off her mind.

She strung her blonde hair up into a ponytail and pushed her sleeves up her arm. The cigarette in her mouth dropped embers onto the dirt below, she snuffed them out. Finding that opening in the middle of nothing but forest was a blessing. She could finally cook something out of the fish she had caught earlier, and she didn't have to deal with the crooked sand on the beach.

Grinning she brushed a couple of locks of hair to the other side of her face, covering her left eye. The curly cue of an eyebrow was enough to give her away, but having been focused on lunch and dinner for herself, she was unaware of the events on the other side of the island.

Using a match from her pocket, she lit the fire up in one quick whoosh of the flames, and stepped back a little. Even though the real thing she should be figuring out is how she ended up on this island in the first place. She couldn't even remember what she was doing not too long ago. She knew her name, and repeated it silently every once in awhile to make sure didn't forget it. But she didn't know where she was before that island.

The Baratie made sense. But something felt _wrong_ about that idea, or even just the thought of it. The Baratie no longer seemed like her home, it seemed more like a fictional place that may or may not exist. She placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head a bit, it sounded ungrateful to talk about that damned old man and that restaurant that way.

Setting up the cooker she fashioned out of a couple of sticks to turn the fish on over the fire, she slid the trout onto the sharpened point. Not having a pan, utensils, or spices was really beginning to bother to her. Luckily though she did find some plants that tasted good, and smelt nice too. The smoke drifting off the fish was thick as it rose into the air above the trees. She silently hoped no one else was on the island and saw the smoke.

The cigarette in her mouth fell to the ground; she squished it with her shoe. "Well, that's that."

"You okay Sanji-kun?" Nami asked, watching as the cook stood and stared off into the distance. Sanji smiled to her, the cigarette between his teeth shorter than he usually let it go.

"Fine, it's just that-do you see that smoke over there. It's faint, but I see it." She stood next to him, her head tilting up and to the side. Sanji was right. Not too far off, about a mile, the reminisce of smoke drifted just above the trees, dissipating to nothing a couple feet after the trees. "I think we've found another…succubi."

Nami nodded, waving her hand above her head, summoning Robin and Zoro over. Zoe following in tail behind then. "What is it Navigator-san?"

"What do you want witch?"

"Shut up, and look over there." They followed her finger towards the smoke. Robin covered her mouth a little and smiled. Zoro and Zoe frowned. "You three and Sanji go check it out. I'll stay here with the…children. And Nick."

Zoro scoffed. "Way to point out that _your_ clone is the only one that's not a child." She glared at him and pointed to the forest. Sanji nodded, Robin smiled, and the two marimos groaned and followed the less directionally challenged ones into the forest.

Sanji led the way with Zoro and Zoe sandwiched between him and Robin, as it was the best way to keep track of them. Every once in a while Robin would sprout an arm at the top of a tree, along with an eye on the hand to continue keeping track of the way they were going. Perhaps the 'succubi' weren't as bad as she thought. So far the most they'd done was flirt with their counterparts and eat their food. They had not posed a threat so far.

The archeologist looked up to the short head of green hair in front of her. Zoe looked back and gave her a little knowing smirk. She felt her blood boil. There was no way that this succubus could have known that she and Zoro were…were. What were they? They'd kissed, in Skypiea, but ever since the most he'd ever done to her, or for her, was hug or give each other longing looks. Especially since they'd landed on that god forsaken island. He'd ignored her for most of the time.

What if Zoe had done what she had come there for? What if Zoro was already too much in love with her that when the time came, he would happily die under her hand? "There, stop." Sanji held out his arm, pausing and aggravated Zoro and parted some leaves. Through the leaves a blond woman, with hair as long as Nami's, stood in the middle of an opening, her pant suit accenting her body quite nicely. Sanji dropped his cigarette to the ground, his jaw hanging open. "Whoa…she's a beauty."

Much like Zoe, this woman's body made Robin and Nami pale in comparison. Her legs were long and thin looking, her arms strong and smooth, stomach flat, a nice bust, and suddenly Sanji found himself insulting his Nami-swan. He shook his head. "Stop it pervert, let's just go out there." Zoro crawled past Sanji and swatted the branches out of his way. "Hey, excuse me," He began, stepping out into the open.

Like a bulb went on in her head, the woman slid to Zoro, leg extended and at his throat. He instinctively grabbed her ankle and flipped her body around so that she would fall flat on her face. Instead she extended her arms just in time and caught her body. Sanji kicked Zoro in the side and caught the woman. "You barbarian! Hurting a lady like that!" He helped her to her feet.

"Wow, I'm sorry my lovely, I didn't mean to attack you." She was at Zoro's side. ZORO'S SIDE. His hand was in hers as she looked love struck into his eyes. "I don't know how I can live with myself, knowing that I attacked such a handsome man as you!" Zoro went all red. He smacked her hand away.

"Tch, ero-cook _el numero_ two I guess. What's your name?"

She grew hearts in her eyes. SHE GREW HEARTS IN HER EYES FOR ZORO. "My name is Sandra, and for I am at your service my knight!" There were times in Sanji's life where he felt parts of his soul being ripped out of his body. This was one of them. What kind of lady, especially one like the beauty of Sandra, _liked_ the marimo. He was a damn moss-head for god sakes! "And what would your name be sir?" He hadn't realized that she had finished talking to Zoro and was soon holding his hands in hers.

"My name is Sanji my love." She let go of him, and took a couple of paces back. She went pale.

"You look just like me. You know, for a guy."

"Well, what do you say Cook-san, shall we explain our predicament to Sandra-san?" Sanji sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. This was going to be a long, long explanation.

**A/N: NOT DEAD. But I had so much school work to do that I could barely even get this done. But I made it a little long for you guys….so enjoy. It may be a bit rushed…so I'm sorry about that. What do you think of guy-crazy Fem!Sanji? I personally think she's hilarious! She even made tough ol' Zoro blush. ^.^**


End file.
